


Melodrama

by lamiamaleficas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamiamaleficas/pseuds/lamiamaleficas
Summary: a personal flash fic. trigger warning.





	Melodrama

The run-down wooden door opened and a plump woman in her mid-fifties strode inside the shabby little bungalow. She was exhausted from her early commute, and once she realized that the already messy house was in disarray, she was infuriated.

A young girl was sleeping soundly on the couch. Her unruly brunette locks were spread along the blue checked mattress of the couch like a bunch of dark tentacles, and her slightly chubby body was shivering under a cartoon themed fluffy blanket. Yesterday, she was drained from taking her final exams and she had been experiencing dizziness for the past few days. So once she came home, she thought she deserved a little rest, postponed her studying sessions, and slept early.

Out of frustration, the woman started ranting about the state of the house. Her voice was naturally loud and high-pitched, which greatly irritated the young girl. The girl was woken up by this, and she could hear the woman blaming her for the mess. She still felt completely drained, and went back to sleep, ignoring the woman's complaints.

The next few days were the usual, and the young girl was still tired. One day, when she went home from a tiring day in school, she just slumped back on the couch and tried to make her dizziness go away with a little rest.

After a few minutes, she realized that her dog was being awfully quiet, which usually meant she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. The young girl quickly got up and checked on her dog only to see her chewing up her new shoes.

In that exact moment, she could feel the dread rush through her body. Those shoes were soft and comfortable, but that wasn't the reason why she felt horrible. Those shoes were from her father, who always worked hard to get her what she needed. Soon, her dread turned to anger.

After letting out a loud cry of frustration, the young girl grabbed her dog and tied her up in the garage where she scolded her and hit her out of blinding anger. The dog was ashamed of what she has done but wasn't scared. With each hit from the chewed up shoe, she kept crawling back to her master. The young girl's mercy was nowhere to be found.

When she came back inside the house, she could hear the plump woman mocking her in a sing-song voice. The woman hated that dog, and knew that with this incident, there's a high possibility that the young girl's father would kick the dog out of their household. She kept mocking the young girl's anger and even went into the garage to laugh at the poor mutt's face.

The young girl didn't expect that this would be the night when she would finally snap. She was angry, at herself, at the dog, and especially at the plump woman she called her mother. She screamed at her mother (something she has always wanted to do but chose not to) and told her what she really felt. The woman tried to retaliate, but the young girl kept going. After that, the woman kept silent. Finally.

Soon, as she was starting to calm down, the young girl realized what she has done and went back to her dog who was bowing her head in shame. The girl, who was still full of sinful pride, stared the dog down but released it and let it run back into the living room.

After a few minutes, her father called her, and was mysteriously aware of what the dog has done. The young girl realized that the plump woman messaged her father without her knowledge and didn't even wait for her to explain to her father herself. She could feel the anger coursing through her insides once again. While she talked through the phone, she could feel her chin trembling and the tears clouding her eyes.

She hated herself for being a cry baby. After hearing her father's disappointment and frustration, she felt depressed. She started letting the tears fall on their own and grabbed her brother's swiss knife. She stared at it, wondering if this was the night she would finally gain the courage to cut deep enough.

So she tried.

And tried.

And tried.

But she couldn't. All she did was leave red marks that would leave light scars the next day. She hated how much she was a coward. She was angry. So angry. She gripped the knife tightly and struck the table near her.

And she struck again.

And again.

And again.

The young girl was bundled up on the corner of the couch, with the darkness of the room matching her insane dark thoughts. Her hair was matted on her face because of sweat and tears, and she could feel her eyes puffing from her non-stop sobbing. She had to cry quietly of course, because she didn't want to explain herself to anyone if someone saw her that way.

She felt she was just overreacting, that she was just a petty little girl who lost a game. Yet, her need for her own death is true.

If there really was a demon or entity lingering inside her house feeding on negativity just like her friend predicted, then it must be having a hell of a feast.


End file.
